


What's Up with Stiles

by Steter Club ideas (aneria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steter - Freeform, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/Steter%20Club%20ideas
Summary: true-mates existWritten in the Stiles P.O.V.Everyone's born with a birthmark of the first thing your mate will say to you when you meet them.Stiles says "You must be Stiles".





	1. Will Stiles Leave the Pack or Stay

 

Stiles P.O.V.

I'm lying on my bed absently rubbing my birthmark. It says 'You must be Stiles!' How my life flipped upside down that day in the long-term care ward. I wisely kept my mouth shut. My true mate was a psychotic killer and an alpha werewolf, at the time.

What am I going to do if he finds out? He's better, almost sane now. He helps the pack now. I have to ensure I never speak directly to him. He's so damn intelligent, though. How long till he notices he's the only one I don't talk to, not even when he asks me a direct question?

The question is, would I accept him if he asked me? He's my perfect mate. The birthmark proves it. He's the only one around that can keep up with me. To me, he's gentle, caring and protective if not overprotective.

God help me but, I think I would. I tried so hard not to fall for Peter, but I have. How could I have fallen in love with him? He's so damn fine. I love looking at that muscular chest and those mouth watering trapezius muscles he shows off in those V-neck shirts. He has a great ass also.

Which is the safer secret to reveal? I'm a warlock from a long line of witches OR Peter's my mate OR Deucalion never left town, and he bit me, but I killed him in self-defense making me an alpha werewolf.

I'm lucky I had a week to heal, embrace my inner wolf and, learn to hide what I am. My phone rings. That's Scott's ring tone. There's a new big bad, and everyone, including Deaton, is meeting in the loft. They want me there.

I'm a block away when I hear Peter asking "Scott why does Stiles hate me and refuse to talk to me?"

Scott says in a confused sounding voice "he doesn't hate you, he's impressed with your intelligence and the way you think. He likes you. I mean like likes you. I'd almost say, love. He told me you're the only one that can keep up with him."

"Then why won't he talk to ME?" Sounds like he's pouting and whining.

Scott never noticed I've never said anything directly to Peter. "Maybe because he likes you so much he's tongue-tied and doesn't know what to say if we're not dealing with a threat."

I walk in the door, and everyone goes quiet and looks guilty. I say "If everyone stops talking when you enter a room then they're obviously talking about you." Everyone looks guilty. "Is there anything you want to say to my face or would you rather I leave so you can talk behind my back?"

They look guilty and shuffle their feet. I look at Scott and ask him "So why am I here? I have homework to do."

Deaton says "there's a group of hunters hunting werewolves in Beacon Hills. They're using an old church on the west side to hide in." His heart skipped. He's lying. He shows us pictures of the church, and I spot a 'human only' glyph by the door. He suspects I'm not human.

Scott says "we need you to go in and get them to come out after you."

I cross my arms and glare at Deaton as I say "Deaton, you're lying. IF there are hunters here, they aren't at that church."

He stands up and crosses his arms. He gives a half smile as he says "You're right. I'm lying. I suspect you're not as human as you pretend and I knew you'd see the rune on the door. The 'human only' glyph keeps out everyone not human. How DID you know I was lying?"

"Fine. I never said I am and technically I never was. You made that assumption. I never bothered to correct you. Fuck you Scott, Deaton and your tricks."

I move to leave, and Deaton throws up a mountain ash circle, and I stop dead as I hit the barrier. I glare at him as the others look shocked. "Deaton, you DON'T want me as an enemy." I move my hand, and the circle blasts open.

I walk towards the door, Peter and Derek block the way. Peter asks "what ARE you?"

Derek says "you used mountain ash at The Jungle when we fought the Kanima. Why did it stop you now?"

"Because someone else cast the ring. I easily broke his circle. Not a big deal if you know how. I learned with Hawthorne, so mountain ash's child's play. Now move out of my way! I have homework to do. What I am is MY secret to keep. It's not a threat to you. Leave it be! Pretend I'm Human and let it go."

Deaton says "why won't you talk directly to Peter?"

I look at him intently ... "I think you know what I am and why I don't. I thought your motto was not to interfere. You aren't keeping the balance or staying out if it. Talia would be disappointed." He cringes, and I leave.

I hear Peter asking Deaton "what's going on?"

Deaton answers "I believe he's a werewolf. He's superb at hiding it. A spark can manipulate mountain ash. He said 'they trained him with Hawthorne.' That means a warlock. Their magic runs through the bloodlines. Has to be his mother's."

Derek curiously says "If he's a werewolf wouldn't we know?"

Scott nervously says "we had no clue Brett's a born wolf till his name wound up in the Deadpool."

Lydia calculatingly says "I was wondering why Stiles name was in the Deadpool."

Peter says "Wait, what?! I didn't see Stiles on the Deadpool list."

"Stiles real name was in the Deadpool. I pointed it out. He said the benefactor couldn't connect his real name to Stiles Stilinski so not to worry about it." She brings up her copy of the Deadpool list on her laptop and points it out to them.

Peter says "that's his real name? That looks like three Polish words put together. Wilk księżyca wyć translates to Wolf Moon Howl. They spelled it with English letters and put the three words together."

Lydia says "he was born on the wolf moon and he said his mom heard a wolf's howl when he was born."

Scott says "I did not know that."

Lydia scoffs and says "you don't know a lot of personal things about him. You know how his mom died?"

Scott asks "cancer?"

Lydia says "wrong. Hunter's shot her with poisoned bullets. The poison killed her as it destroyed her brain. When he told me that I thought he meant ordinary hunters, now I wonder if it was like the Argents."

Everyone responds in a shocked manner.

 

A couple of days later we're in the loft again. This time, it's just a typical meeting. As soon as I arrive, I announce to Scott "this is my last meeting. I'm not in your pack, and you always leave me out of the loop. If you want something researched get someone else. You kept telling me Lydia could easily take my place. Now I'm telling you to have her replace me."

Lydia says "Ha! You leave, and I leave. I'm not exactly respected around here either."

Peter asks "is this because of the the trick that was played on you the other night?"

I give him my DUH face.

Scott says "we still trust you and want you in the pack."

I angrily turn on him. "Bullshit! You never treat me like I'm part of your pack. How many times have you told me only werewolves could be pack. You only USE me to research shit. If you trusted me, you'd share information. You've betrayed me more than once, and you never listen to me. You may trust me, but I CAN'T trust you!"

Derek calmly says "it must look like that, but we're trying to keep you safe. Keep you out of the line of fire." He at least is trying to calm me down and diffuse my anger at the way I feel used and mistreated by Scott.

I calmly look at Derek. "You're not my mate Derek, and I know you only did what Scott told you. You're a good alpha and always looked after your pack and me. This is about the shit HE did to me."

I turn back to Scott and yell at him. "You left me out of the loop, again, and not telling me you let the witches go with a slap on the wrist nearly got me killed. They came back and went after me. At least this time they actually left town before they came back to try and kill me."

I hear Peter say "what do you mean this time they had left town before they went after you?"

I ignore Peter as I continue to yell at Scott. "I had to fight, by myself, because you ignored my multitude of calls, as usual. I didn't want to be like this, but here I am. I was happy being a witch, but nooo!"

I hear Peter say "Witch? Do you know how rare an actual Witch is?"

Again I ignore him as I yell at Scott. "You think telling a villain to leave and not come back, that they'll fucking listen to a dumb kid. News Flash! They are villains. They don't follow the rules. They ALWAYS come back! I'm tired of the constant bullseye on my back because of YOU. I'm safer on my own. Go fuck over someone else. I'm done with you and your werewolf only pack."

I get up and leave. I hear the pack talking. Pissing me off got me to tell the scooby doo gang something attacked me. Peter takes Scott's phone and checks his calls. "Scott you have 42 missed calls from Stiles within an hour. Didn't you think that many calls in an hour something must be wrong or he may need help? Want to explain that puppy?" I hear the growl in his voice.

Scott acts put out. "I didn't think it was important."

Lydia coldly says "you didn't think the call or Stiles was important? Your actions make it look like both. He's right! You only use us and then discard us afterward. You couldn't even use the excuse that you were fucking Allison this time since she's moving towards Isaac now. If this doesn't get fixed and Stiles leave, then I'll leave."

Derek sternly says "Scott! You seem to be the main reason he doesn't want to be one of us. YOU need to fix it!"

Peter strategically says "better yet. Derek's an alpha. Let him be the pack alpha, and then Stiles won't be so apt to dismiss a pack run by a puppy that never thinks. We NEED Stiles. It's his plans that save our asses. It's his research that lets us know everything about what we're fighting. We'd be dead without him."

Lydia haughtily says "Hate to say it, but Peter's right. Derek IS the better alpha, especially with Peter guiding in the background."

Scott balks and then concedes they're right. "Fine! Derek, you be the pack alpha. I'll listen to you and not ignore your lead."

Derek authoritatively says "Lydia, call Stiles and tell him I'm the head alpha now and we NEED him in our pack."

I run home and wait for the call. A little while later Derek calls me. I act surprised. "Derek? You don't call unless there's some catastrophe. What's up?"

Derek cautiously says "The pack voted me the new pack alpha. WE want you to come back. You don't have to be friends with Scott. He does want to fix it. We showed him how self-centered he was. We weren't aware of how far he went pushing you away. Please come back to the pack. Peter said he'd leave if you want him to. If that's what you need."

Peter can't leave. I panic. "NO! Peter can't leave! He's the smartest person there and has an inherent knowledge of how the bad guys act because he's been there. Peter CAN'T leave! He helps me figure out what I'm overlooking. He's the only one that can keep up with my thought processes."

Derek stoically says "You don't like Peter. You never talk to him."

I panic and say "Derek, I more than like him but it's complicated."

Derek says "He thinks you hate him and I'm not going to ask him to stay in a situation that's uncomfortable for you or him."

I say "You both have it wrong! Oh God! You're going to make me tell you, aren't you?"

Derek remains silent. I sigh in frustration. "Fuck it! Fine. You, me and Peter sit down and talk it out. You might be a little mad when you find out why I haven't spoken to him."

He says "Okay. Come to the loft, and we'll talk."

The loft? Damn! Now I'm panicking. I Hurriedly say "NO! The loft is too open. Too many can overhear or interrupt. This is too private. We meet at Peter's apartment."

A puzzled Derek says "you know where he lives?"

I say "Yeah. I got the codes to his building so I can meet you inside at his apartment door."

I hear Peter squawk "how'd he get my building codes? How does he know where I live? You don't know where I live! Fine. That's acceptable."

Derek calmly says with a smirk in his voice "Peter agrees to meet there. We'll meet in an hour."

An hour later I knock on Peter's door. Derek opens the door and leads me into the living room.

Peter hands me a mug of hazelnut coffee, and I nod thanks at him. Derek asks "how many times have you been in here, without anyone knowing?"

"More than once. I needed wolfsbane to heal some wounds I got from an alpha. It grows around wherever Peter resides. A side effect of the resurrection spell he used."

He stares at me intently. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

I look at him shocked "You get right to the point, don't you? Deucalion never left when Scott told him to leave. Thank God dad didn't go home that night. The bastard was waiting in my kitchen when I got home and bit me. He thought he'd control me, make me be part of his pack and I'd help him kill all of you. I told him to fuck himself and fought back. I killed him in self-defense."

A shocked Peter says "that means you're an alpha."

I flash my red eyes at them.

Derek says "It's amazing you're so fully integrated with your wolf. We didn't notice a difference."

I sit on the couch across from Peter and Derek and put the empty mug on a coaster on the coffee table. "No one ever pays attention to me. I'm just the weak human."

I smell their anger at that statement. "That's what Scott always told me."

Derek says "I've never seen you as just a weak human. You saved my life several times."

Peter looks down at his empty coffee cup and finally says in a shy voice "so why won't you talk to me?"

I sigh deeply, look at Peter and say "You are too brilliant for me."

They both drop their jaws and Peter goes pale. "Your ..."

I pull my collar down and show my birthmark. "I knew I couldn't hide what I am from you. Mom told me I had to hide I'm a witch. You being my mate meant you'd figure it out faster than anyone else. I wasn't sure what to do about it. When we first met you were insane, and I've tried not to get too close, but I've fallen for you. That along with the latest bad guy Scott told to leave that came back and tried to kill me is why I was trying to separate from the pack."

Peter intently says with a smile as he runs his hand over my birthmark "you're my mate. So you love me as much as I love you and I didn't even know. You've known all along. I can't let you leave me now. Derek can you leave. I want to be alone with my mate now. Maybe even claim him if he'll let me."

I smile to let him know I'm on board with that.

"I can smell the arousal coming from both of you. I'm leaving. Stiles, I need to tell them you're an alpha because of Deucalion. I leave it up to you two to decide if you tell the pack you're mated." He escapes quickly.

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expanded and made the sex scene for chapter 2 and it's explicit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plan on this being the main sex chapter and do more intimate stuff off camera with a few mentions they're sexually active.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very smutty and picture heavy chapter

As soon as Derek closes the door, Peter is on me. He kisses me passionately and deeply. By the time we break apart to breathe, he's pushed me back on the couch, lying on top of me. He rocks his hips into me, and I moan as he mouths at my neck. I arch my back and bare my throat to him in submission. He growls possessively and devours my mouth in a deep and consuming kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
He goes back to kissing me as he puts a hand up my shirt to pinch and pull my nipple, hard, and puts his hand down my pants and squeeze my shaft firmly. I moan and arch my back as I pull at his shirt to get it off. I see his birthmark in the same place as mine, but fancier. I rub my hand over it. He moans lightly.

  
  
I say "Peter, if you want to deflower me, we need to be in your bed. I want my first time to be in a bed. I want and need you inside me. I can't wait till I'm 18."  
  
He smiles against my neck as he nips me and asks with a growly voice "Deflower? First time? You're a virgin?"  
  
I moan as he bites my nipple. I pant out "Everyone has a perfect mate. I didn't think it right or fair to let another touch me when there's only one person I'm meant for. Look at how devastated Scott was when he found Isaac and Allison are mates. I'm a virgin in every way. No one has EVER touched me. I never even kissed another person on the mouth. I want to give my virginity to you, my mate." He's sucking on one nipple and teasing the other the entire I'm explaining I saved myself for him, in between moans.  
  
He growls possessively as he devours my mouth in a deep and dirty kiss. He looks in my eyes hungrily as he says "you're mine! No one will ever touch you like this! I NEED to claim you now, so everyone knows you belong to me!"  
  
I smile at him. "You're possessive and dominant. I think I like that."  
  
"You have no idea, baby! I don't share. You're mine and mine alone."  
  
He gets up, takes my hand and pulls me up off the couch and pulls me tightly to him where he kisses me deeply before leading me to the bedroom. He grabs a huge soft towel and lays it on the bed. "I'm going to need to cuddle you after, ensuring my scent is the only scent on you, and everyone smells you're MINE. We don't want wet spots. Take your clothes off, or I'll rip them off, I can't wait much longer. I've already waited months for you."  
  
I say with a smirk "You're definitely the dominant wolf in our relationship, aren't you? "  
  
He smirks as he replies "More than you know, baby."

  
I take my clothes off and climb on my stomach on the bed. Such a soft towel. Peter takes his clothes off slowly for me, rolls me onto my back, climbs between my legs and, drapes himself over me. He returns to kissing me passionately and rocking his hips as he rubs his enormous, rock hard, and long shaft against mine. I moan because it feels amazing.

  
  
We continue kissing, and I feel his hot, hard, weeping dick rubbing on my stomach. He reaches down and stretches me fully open as I moan and arch my back. His kisses are addicting. I'd rather do this than breathe. He hits my prostate once more amazingly hard and removes his fingers from inside of me. He lines the purple head of his amazing cock up with my opening, lifts my leg up and crosses it over his back as he kisses me deeply. Without warning, he slams fully into me in one swift hard thrust. I clutch at his back, arching my back and moaning loudly.

  
  
After I catch my breath, he asks "sure you haven't done this before, love?"  
  
I pant out "just my fingers and a toy that wasn't half your size. You're my first. If I weren't a werewolf, I probably would've just come and embarrassed myself."  
  
Peter smirks and whispers in my ear "I'm your first and your last. I NEED to claim you. Mark you as MINE. Bind you to me as MY mate. You're mine!"  
  
I tell him "do it! I NEED to be yours. I need you. You're such a strong, intelligent, bold, handsome mate. Fuck me and claim me. Make me your, only yours."  
  
He pounds into me, hard and steady as I moan into his deep kisses. When my claws scrape his back, he grips my wrist tightly, crosses them over my head and holds me down. He smells a spike in my arousal from this and says "you like me restraining you, making you take me how I want you to take me. Not being able to touch yourself or me. Being completely dominated by me."

  
  
"I moan out "yes! I'm so close. Please touch me. Fuck me harder, please. You're thrusting so amazingly deep. I'll be feeling you inside me for days. Pound me harder. Please, Peter."  
  
I plead. He continues to restrain me with one hand and lowers the other one to hover near my weeping hard dick, but doesn't touch me yet. "I want to see if you can come from my dick alone. The mating bond requires we both come at the same time. I'll have to wait for that research." He grips me tightly as slowly starts jacking me as he pounds into me even harder As we approach our climax he jacks me harder, faster, and rougher. He releases my wrists and bares my throat. I arch it in submission to him. He growls and sinks his fangs deep into my throat and keeps them there, applying the pressure, even sinking a little deeper as we come.

  
  
When he bit my neck and shoulder I bit his shoulder, but not as deeply as his. His bite on me is ownership and mine on him merely marking, so others know we're a mated pair. My eyes glow red, and his changes from blue to red. He continued to pound me through our orgasm.  
  
Seems being the dominant mate of an alpha makes you an alpha. We kiss and combine our blood in the kiss. I hold Peter's face and look into his eyes. "You have such beautiful red eyes."  
  
"As do you, my mate." He stays inside me as he licks the blood from my neck and shoulder. His wolf makes a contented purr-like noise. "I like you smelling like me. They'll know from your scent that you belong to me. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you."

  
  
He kisses me deeply and begins to slowly thrusts into me without ever disengaging. He says "I'm dominant, and I need to place a bite on the other side of your throat to signify I'm your dominant, and you submit to me ONLY. I'll kill anyone that lays a finger on you. I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm going to go a couple more rounds with you now."  
  
Without pulling out and staying deeply seated inside me, he slowly maneuvers me so I'm on my hands and knees with ass in the air tight against him and my shoulders down on the bed. He moves me to where he's angled to pound my prostate on every thrust. He slams hard and deep but slow. He's pulling me back into his thrust making me moan loudly.

  
  
When I brace my hands to thrust backward to meet his forward thrust he reaches down and grabs my wrist and cross them behind my back. He forces my legs further apart and raises his knee up as he pounds into me faster. "Not this time, love. You can do that next time, but I need to completely control how you come and when."

  
  
When I get close, he slows down. He keeps me riding the edge for an hour when I plead and beg for him to let me come. I tell him I'll do anything if he'll let me come. I continue to beg. Eventually, he reaches his other hand around me and grips my throat and pulls me into an awkward kneeling position with my knees spread wide outside of his legs.

  
  
The new position drives him so deep inside me it feels like his dick is inside my throat. I arch my back as I moan and pant loudly, resting my head on his shoulder to bare my throat fully for him as continues to slam deep inside me.

  
  
He opens his mouth and sucks on my throat with his fangs just scrapping my throat. Once he's got his fangs where he wants them on my throat he reaches down and grabs my cock and strokes it in a firm hot grip. He strokes hard and fast as he's slamming deep and hard. When I come his fangs sink fully into my throat, and I arch my back and neck even further as I moan his name. His fangs sink even deeper as my back bows and my neck arches as far as it can. He continues to slam deep into me stroking my dick fast and hard as I come, extending the strength and length of my orgasm.

I just lay against him completely boneless as licks away the blood and leans in for a deep kiss. I can feel the completed mate bond, and through it, I can feel him and his wolf. It's like a warmth that I don't ever want to lose.

  


I get up tp get a rag to wipe us down when he shifts to beta and grabs my arm. He says he needs to admire my body and since he fucked me he should get do the cleaning up but as he's talking he's dick gets hard again and he moves and holds me tight to him.

 

He shifts back and fucks me against the wall.

I smile and pull his head down so I can kiss him. He fucks me two more times in various positions without pulling out before we roll over. I curl up to sleep on his chest as he wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. He says mates should sleep naked together, whether they are going to have sex or not. It ensures we keep each other's scent on us at all times. Besides I noticed you aren't comfortable with your body and we need to work on that. I love how your body looks and feels, love."

 

I sigh tiredly and say "okay. You're the boss." I haven't slept in like a week because of nightmares. It's nice to feel safe enough to hopefully get som good sleep tonight.

He kisses my neck and says with a soft smile "don't you forget it either."

 

I have a nightmare in the night but Peter touches me, tells me it's okay and I cuddle closer to him and go back to sleep.

TBC

 

 

  
  
  



	3. There's More to Stiles than you Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to break this down because it was over 6,000 words. the explaining will be the next chapter.

Next morning I wake up first and put on Peter's shirt before making breakfast for us. As the last piece of bacon comes off the stove a very naked Peter walks in and pins me against the counter as he ravishes my mouth with his heavenly kissing.  
  
"You didn't have to make breakfast. I appreciate it and thank you, but you don't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." He moves the collar to the side, baring my throat and nuzzles at the deepest bite mark. I shudder when he licks over it. Of course, he'd notice.  
  
I pant out "Admiring your handiwork?" as I grip his shoulders tightly.  
  
He licks over the bite slowly and playfully and then slowly sucks on it as I go weak in the knees. I'm panting after a minute of this before he slowly sinks his fangs into the bite. I moan loudly as I arch my neck and back, whining my submission, and grip his neck tightly holding his mouth to my neck.   
  
When he hears my submissive whine, he growls and sinks his fangs even deeper as his hand lowers to caress my fully hard dick before both his hands grab onto my ass and pull me tight to him with my now hard dick against his rock hard weeping cock. I'm a moaning and panting mess, subconsciously spreading my legs for him.   
  
  
  
He withdraws his fangs but keeps his mouth on my throat as he sucks up the small amount of blood that welled up. Peter whispers huskily "Of course, love. My bite is prominently displayed on your beautiful throat, AND I have you where I've wanted you since you trapped me in the boiler room at school. I'm not letting you go, ever! You're mine! No one touches you like this but me!" 

I huff at how possessive he is and wrap both my arms around his neck as I kiss him passionately. He raises my leg and wraps it around his back. He says "the beautiful thing about fucking you as long and hard as I did last night is you're still loose enough for me to do this."   
  
His fangs sink as deep as they'll go into the bite again as he suddenly and without warning slams his rock hard member deep into me in one hard thrust.  
  
I moan loudly, arch my back in a tight bow and pant "Oh my God! Peter! I need you to take me now!"  
  
He pounds me hard, fast and deep on the counter until we both come. "I pant out, "I think I thoroughly smell like you now, mate."   
  
He smiles happily sated, for now. I point out reasonably "Peter. We need to get to the loft since Derek's training the pups. Try not to act like you just had your Christmas, birthday and New Years all at the same time. They can smell you thoroughly fucked me, you don't have to act cocky about it." I wiggle my ass and helpfully point out "your magnificent cock is still buried deep in my ass, by the way."  
  
He smiles and says "I know love. I haven't finished yet." He smirks evilly as he squeezes my balls and rubs my ass. "I was just letting you catch your breath before round two, love. I want to see the look on Scott's face when he realizes you're mine. He hates me. He better not think he can get close to you, though. I can feel through our mating bond just how much you distrust him and I won't let him hurt you again."   
  
He smirks at me and says with a leer "as for smelling like you belong to me; I need to fuck you at least two more times before I let you out of my arms and off my shaft."   
  
He sits me to where my ass is hanging off the counter and kisses me deeply. I ask "How can you stay fully seated inside me for three entire orgasms?"  
  
"Being deep inside my mate keeps me half hard after completion as I let you catch your breath before I take you apart, AGAIN!"  
  
He lifts my other leg and locks both of them around his waist and pushes me back to lay on the counter with my hips tilted towards him. I love the positions he finds.  
  
  
  
He fucks me twice more before we eat our cold breakfast and get dressed to go. If I were human, I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.  
  
  
AT THE LOFT   
  
  
Derek's training the pups while I'm working on the bestiary translation with Lyds.  
  
Derek calls over to me "you need to learn how to fight."  
  
"I know how, thanks though."  
  
Lyds smiles sweetly at Derek as she says "trust me. Stiles is a force to be reckoned with. He knows how to fight." I look at her with 'you're giving away one of my secrets' look. She just smirks. She's enjoying this too much.  
  
Derek growls "get over here and prove it."  
  
Lyds makes a bet with Peter that I take Derek down in less than three minutes for $50.

  
  
Derek attacks me, and I take him down in five seconds. "Like I said, Derek, I know how to fight, and the wolf strength from joining the club means I'm now strong enough to take down werewolves. Before I had to run, outthink, or blindside you."  
  
A stunned Derek says "Show me how you did that."  
  
I show him, and once he gets those moves down he came at me again, and I use the counters moves to take him down again. "There is a counter for every move. I've been training since I was eight."  
  
"Show me how you did that."  
  
I show him. The pack's sitting around, fascinated. Peter and Lydia are smiling. Lyds put away the $50 she just made. "So Derek does this mean you want me to train you in fighting?"  
  
He thoughtfully says "I haven't won many matches against supernaturals. It'd be helpful for me, and then we can teach the pups."  
  
I smile happily at him. "We, huh?"  
  
"Yes, we. I've always seen you're valuable to the pack. Might not have been too smart about how to protect you, but I've always known you were our most precious resource. With those marks on your neck, I know you now have the most lethal protection available. Peter's not going to let anyone touch you." Peter just smirk proudly from his seat next to Lydia.  
  
"We'll take that as a compliment." We keep working at learning moves and counters and how to counter the counters for a couple of hours. Derek finally notices the pups sitting around watching us. He said "you're supposed to be sparring with each other. Move it pups."  
  
Scott says "I have a question. If Stiles is a werewolf then why does he have those marks on his neck? Shouldn't they have healed by now? Even marks by an alpha would've healed by now. Is his healing broken?"  
  
Stiles says "really? You never read any of the werewolf 101 papers I gave you, did you?"  
  
Scott looks sheepish and says "I figured I'd pick it up as I go or find it on Google if I didn't figure it out."  
  
I say "Google! You can't see this shit on Google. Everything I got was from old books. I read to you how to control the shift from a book. Why would you think it was on Google. Derek, can you explain to him why I have Peter's mark on my neck, please? He frustrates me too much."  
  
Peter comes behind me, pulls me into an embrace and briefly noses at one of the bites before glaring at Scott.  
  
Derek says "those are mating bites. They won't heal. He has two bites because he's the submissive. NEVER touch the submissive wolf in a mated pair without the dominant wolf's permission because they'll tear you apart. Literally. They're insanely overprotective of them. Peter only has the one bite to show he's the dominant and he's mated. It's kind of like a werewolf equivalent of what a wedding ring's supposed to mean to humans."  
  
Derek laughs at Scott's expression. "My dad was the submissive with my parents. Dominance doesn't have anything to do with gender."  
  
Scott says "so Peter and Stiles are werewolf married. Didn't see that one coming."  
  
Peter smirks at him and follows me inside to make lunch for the pack.  
  
  
  
The next morning   
Saturday

  
Peter went out for an early morning run, and I took the opportunity to take my shower. I never take one when anyone's home for fear they'll walk in on me, and I'll have a panic attack. As a werewolf, the scars have healed from my body but not my mind. Only Melissa knew about them.  
  
I was preoccupied with trying to figure out what's behind all of the strange nightmares. Sleeping with Peter reduced them and made them manageable, but they aren't natural. I'm sleeping now and getting stronger. I can see it for what it is now that I'm mated and sleeping.   
  
Peter's back early and at the bedroom door before I sense him. Crap! I'm immediately flooded with fear which I immediately hide and lock away as I rinse quickly and wrap a towel around me when Peter walks in.  
  
A very turned on Peter says "Stiles? You don't have to rush out of the shower on my account. I was kind of hoping to join you."  
  
I nervously say "I wasn't rushing to get out." My heart skipped, and he knows it. Damn!   
  
Peter's eyes narrowed. I hurry to keep my secret and not hurt Peter. "I wasn't rushing because of you. I just needed to finish and get out of the shower because I have other things to do."  
  
Peter begins to strip which distracts my attention and eyes. "Come on Stiles, join me for my shower. I could use a little help washing my back."  
  
I nervously swallow. "I can't right now. I have a thing I need to do."  
  
Peter suspiciously says "a thing? What thing might that be?"  
  
I see I hurt Peter but can't change it. "Oh, just a thing. You take your shower, and I'll catch up with you later." I walk to the door as I smell hurt and anger from Peter.  
  
A naked Peter moves between me and the door before he I can escape the bathroom. "Stiles? Is there anything you want to talk about?" I shake my head. "Do you still find me attractive? Do you still want me?"  
  
My jaw drops. "Peter, you know I do. I just, I just can't do this right now. I find you very attractive, but I can't do this right now."  
  
Peter's hurt and lowers his eyes. "Ok, Stiles. I think we need to talk about whatever's bothering you about my body before bed tonight." He turns around and gets in the shower and I'm not sure, but I think I smell a few tears as I leave. Damn!  
  
  
  
I think "he had burn scars for so long and saw people look repulsed and disgusted. It hurt his self-esteem about his body. He's been hiding it behind the false vanity. Great! I do need to talk about what the problem is and do something about it. But not with him. Not yet, though. I need to tell dad first. Melissa has been pushing me to speak to him for years."  
  
I drive to my house. Thankfully dad's home. "Hey dad, are you going into work right now or coming back?" 

  
No one knows Peter bugged the kitchen when he was a feral alpha and is now listening to everything they say. He likes to have an advantage, and it's not hurting anyone, in his book.  
  
Derek stopped by to talk to Peter, but Peter shushes him and says "I need to hear this. Sit down, and we'll chat in a minute."  
  
  
I say "Dad, can you call the station and tell them you're going to be a few hours late. I need to talk to you. It's important to me, if you have the time."

 

TBC


	4. Shower Anxieties Explained

I say "Dad, can you call the station and tell them you're going to be a few hours late. I need to talk to you. It's important to me. If you have the time?"  
  
Dad looks at me and sees how serious I am, so he calls the station as I start a pot of coffee and hot chocolate and pull out mini marshmallows.  
  
John says out loud "Oh crap! You only pull out hot chocolate and marshmallows when something serious is bothering you."  
  
 I nod sadly and say "you have no idea! I need you to promise you'll let me tell you everything before you take any action."  
  
Dad sighs and says "okay son, I promise."  
  
I pull out my phone and call Melissa. "Melissa? Are you busy?" I hear Melissa put down something. "Stiles, what's wrong?"  
  
I solemnly lean against the stove as I say "you know THAT talk you said I needed to have with Dad? I'm finally going to do it, and I was wondering if you'd bring over that file? I have a feeling dad's going to get a little mad, probably at me. I'm making the hot chocolate now."  
  
She says "ok baby. Give me five minutes to get the file out of the safe, and I'll be right there. He's not going to be mad at you. You did nothing wrong!"  
  
While we're waiting, dad asks "is that werewolf bites on your neck?"  
  
I smile and rub it. "Yeah, dad."  
  
I smell anger from dad as he asks "was it, Scott or Derek? Did you ask for it or was it forced on you?"  
  
"Deucalion forced it on me. I killed him in self-defense, meaning I'm an alpha. The bites on my neck are mating bites from where my soul mate, Peter, claimed me. It's the equivalent of being werewolf married for life. There's no divorce or separation."  
  
Dad incredulously says "Peter's you soul mate?" I nod. "Does he make you happy? Does he treat you right? If not I can get some wolfsbane from Chris and take care of it."  
  
I say "No need for wolfsbane. Peter makes me very happy. He takes very good care of me. He's very protective of me and wants to protect me from everything. I truly love him, dad. There's Melissa."  
  
I put the hot chocolate and coffee on the table as a second pot of coffee sits in the warmer as she arrives. The three of us sit at the table.  
  
I look at dad and say "I had a fight with Peter, and he said I needed to discuss what's wrong. He said with him, but the problem's with me and not him. He's right I need to speak about it, but not with him yet. I need to talk to you, first. This is hard to do, dad."  
  
I take a few deep breathes as Melissa lays a file on the table in front of her. I say "dad? Have you ever noticed I never take a shower when anyone's in the house?"  
  
Dad says "Now you mention it. I can't remember the last time I saw or heard you get in the shower. I know you do, but I'm never around."  
  
I say "Melissa thinks it's because of my scars. It's not so much my scars, but how I got them. If I know anyone's around when I'm in the shower, I panic. I have panic attacks because I'm afraid I'll be tortured and abused again. It terrifies me so bad I find I can only have a shower if I'm alone and safe. Becoming a werewolf healed my scars. Melissa's the only one I ever let see them."  
  
Melissa moves the file over to dad and says "when he got out of Eichen House I saw he was in lots of pain but was terrified of going to the doctors or hospitals. It took me over a week to get him to trust me enough to treat his injuries and document everything. THIS is the file I made of his wounds from Eichen House. Thank God he was only there a week!"  
  
Dad opens the file and looks at it. His heart rate rise in anger that anyone would do this to a little boy trying to get help, not to mention HIS SON! "My God! Those look like burns, those look like electrical burns and those look like someone carved you with a knife."  
  
I nod and quietly say "they are."  
  
Dad's controlling his rage as he says "tell me everything that happened to you, from the beginning."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Peter's apartment, Derek and Peter are both growling in anger. Derek says "who'd torture a young boy with fire, electricity and a knife? And I thought hunters were evil."  
  
Peter says "I don't know, but they WILL pay for it. I'll personally ensure that!"  
  
  
  
I say "it started my first night there. Schrader picks the boys for Brunski to abuse.  
  


  
  
Late at night after the doctors went home for the day Schrader said I needed to take a shower. Everyone showers nightly. He and Nurse Cross brought me down into the basement to a huge shower, they stripped me down, chained me to the wall and, then they left."  
  
  
  
I drink some of my hot chocolate before I continue. "Brunski came in wearing surgical gloves and carrying a red toolbox. He said he always wore gloves when things were going to get messy. I was confused. It's a shower. How's it going to get messy? When he opens the toolbox, I see cassette tapes, needles, a big hunting knife, a small blow torch, a big candle, and a smaller version of the electrical cattle prod thingy they use on the patients."  
  
Dad says "God! Did he sexually molest you?"  
  
I say "No. Brunski got off on torturing, though. He'd strip down, and get hard torturing me. Afterward, I always had to watch him masturbate. Touching me with his dick would've made him gay and a pedophile, and he's NOT gay. He always made me clean up his mess on the floor."  
  
Melissa says "EWW."  
  
I say "he's zapping me in the shower the first night while showing me the schedule for the next month. It shows I'm going to be there, and he tells me you don't want me. I only remind you of mom, and you can't love me or deal with me. You put me there to forget about me, and you're telling everyone I ran away and you no longer have a family. I was unloveable. No one would ever want me. No one would ever want to touch me. None of the staff touched my skin with bare hands because no one wanted me."  
  
Dad barks angrily "tell me you don't believe that!"  
  
I angrily say "I was eight! Mom just died, and you locked me up in an insane asylum! No one touched me unless they wore gloves. You always told me how much I looked like mom." Stiles starts crying "yeah I did, and sometimes I do still think that. I try not to! I have to work at believing it's not always my fault and I do have SOME value. NOW I know he was playing head games and isolating me so I wouldn't tell anyone." I think that's why the way Scott was treating me hurt me so badly and I had to get away from it before I committed suicide.  
  
Dad hugs me as he says "I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I don't want you and looking like your mom is a good thing, not a bad thing. Of course, you have value. You're priceless! Did you tell any of the doctors he hurt you?"  
  
Melissa holds my hand and nods encouragingly. "Yes. I told Doctor Barrow. He said I was a delusional, unlovable child that made things up. I saw the look of anger on Brunski's face and knew he was going to do worse to me. I was right."  
  
I sip hot chocolate and say "that night they brought me down to the shower, stripped me down, chained me to the wall and left again. Nurse Cross was smirking the entire time and telling me Brunski was going to discipline me for saying anything against a grownup and I brought it on myself. I needed to know how kids SHOULD be treated. He walks in with his surgical gloves and tool box. He used a blow torch to see how close to me he had to get and still burn me. He wanted to make a design. That burn scar was supposed to be the shape of flames, but he gets the shakes."  
  
Dad says "oh my god! A blow torch, on an eight-year-old child! Melissa, you knew about this?"  
  
She looks at John and says "I wasn't aware of their names. It took me over a week of calming, reassuring and promising Stiles I'd only treat his injuries. I wouldn't say anything. He needed to see he could trust someone! I treated his wounds, and I knew that was caused by a blow torch because I've treated a few construction workers. I promised him I'd protect him, keep him safe and I urged him to talk to you about it before he talked to anyone else. I got him to let me document all of this, but I had to hold onto it until he was ready to deal with it."  
  
His dad thinks over his behaviors on his visits and says "Stiles? The third day I went and visited you? You just sat in the chair. You were quiet and barely moved. You only spoke when I asked you a question, but you watched me. I went back three days later, and you'd withdrawn even further. You wouldn't look at me or respond. I knew I had to get you out of there because you weren't you. You were worse than when you went in. You don't have to tell me what else they did to you, but if you want to, I'm here to listen."  
  
I say "I want to tell you. I've kept this locked up for eight years. I want my life back. I don't want to be terrified to take a shower if someone's in the house, let alone the same room."  
  
Melissa hands me another cup of hot chocolate and says "it's okay, just take your time."  
  
I take a deep breath and tell dad everything Brunski did. How he cut me with a knife when I told the kid in the room with me about the abuse. How they restrained me in my bed every night. How they drugged me every night, but the other kid showed me how to palm the pills and ditch them in the bathroom.  
  
Dad says "I want to bust this guy and make sure he never lays another hand on another kid. Your scars healed now that you're a werewolf. How can we nail this guy?"  
  
I think a minute and grab my laptop and start searching. Dad says "what are you doing?"  
  
As I continue to hack the records, I say "Brunski wasn't concerned about me telling Doctor Barrow. I'm hacking into the doctor's files to get a list of his patients. I bet Brunski's abusing or has abused one of those patients. I got it. Recognize any of these names dad?"  
  
He looks and says "Simpson was discharged last week, and that's Judge Simpson's grandson. She has full custody, and Jameson is Judge Jameson's son. I can take your photos to both judges and ask them to check their son's for similar scars. If one of them has them, I can get a warrant to inspect all of his patients. I'd want MY Nurse to examine the kids. Are you up to it Melissa?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Dad says "I'm going to the station to get Deputy Graeme and go to the courthouse. Be listening for my call."  
  
I say "dad? Something I never understood. He had all of those cassette tapes in his toolbox. They're audio tapes. He didn't record any of our sessions. What's on those tapes?"  
  
Dad says thoughtfully "I don't know, but if he kept them with his torture tools, they must be souvenirs of something."  
  
Melissa says "serial killers maintain those to relive their kills, not sadist abusing people. That means he's a murderer. Investigate the sanitarium and see how many deaths he signed off on, if there were any autopsies performed, or if the deaths were suspicious."  
  
Dad says "your right. Different MOs. I'll have Parrish check him out while I go to the court house and have a talk with the judges." He leaves.

  
  
A few minutes later Melissa wistfully says "what I wouldn't give to have him as my next victim."  
  
I smile at her and say "my own personal Dexter. You know, one day dad or Scott are going to figure out you kill serial killers whenever they're stupid enough to go to your hospital."  
  
She smiles and says "I know, and then they'll find out if they don't go to my hospital, and we're sure they're guilty, I send you to abduct them and bring them to me. So how are you and Peter doing? You said you had a fight."  
  
I say "he's great. Our argument wasn't like the fights you had with Raphe. We didn't yell and scream at each other. He never hit me either. I honestly thought someone as handsome and well built as he is, would have the highest self-esteem. I never thought I'd hurt him about his body image. I feel like a troll compared to him, and yet he thought I couldn't do anything shower related with him because he wasn't attractive. It sucks being a werewolf because I not only saw I hurt him but smelled and felt it too. I don't like that feeling. I don't ever want to hurt him. He doesn't deserve it."

  
  
  
  
Melissa squeezes my shoulder and says "you can't always get along. You're taking steps to let him know what's bothering you. Communication's crucial in a relationship. Just remember what I told you. Never let the sun go down on your anger because the longer you hold onto it, the harder it is to forgive and keep love."  
  
"I'll always remember that sage advice. What do I do now? He wants to talk about it tonight. I just needed to talk to dad about it first. I didn't think mates would have arguments or fights. I guess everyone does at some point."  
  
Melissa says "what's the best things about him physically that you like?"  
  
I smile. "He has gorgeous blue eyes, like the sky on a winter day and his trapezius muscles he shows off in those V-necks are awesome."  
  
She says "Me, I like to look at Derek's abs. Does Peter have the same abs?"  
  
  
  
I laugh and say "thankfully no. Derek's way too cut for my taste. More of a turn-off. I want someone I can cuddle. That would be like hugging a rock. Peter's perfect the way he is. He has muscles and definition, but I can comfortably cuddle with him."  
  
  
Peter smirks at Derek as he harrumphs grumpily.  
  
  
Melissa says thoughtfully "you talked to your dad. Now, tell Peter you can't do anything in a shower right now because you were abused in one. You're trying to deal with the issue and to give you time. Take baby steps. Start with trying to take a shower when he's in the house and work your way up. You don't have to tell him everything that was done to you but let him know the abuse happened."  
  
I hug her and says "Thanks, mom. What would I ever do without you and my dad? I need to talk to about something else that's bothering me. Several other things and I need your woman's insight. Peter would go for the throat of the problem, literally and I can't prove anything yet. You go for the heart, figuratively, get the evidence and THEN literally cut out their hearts."  
  
She says "what's the matter?"  
  
I say "something has come up to make me believe Deaton is a traitor and trying to get Scott and me to be evil."  
  
Melissa looks shocked. "Wait. WHAT?! Scott's boss? Why?"  
  
I say "when dad investigated the Hale Fire he found Deaton sold wolfsbane to Gerard for 30 years. He knew Gerard and Kate before the fire but didn't warn Talia or Derek. He saw Derek with Kate but didn't warn him. He could have stopped the Fire that killed most of the Hale clan but didn't."

She says "wait. Thirty years? He barely looks like he's in his thirties. How old is he? That involves dark magic."

  
I continue "I'm aware. Scott was in the clinic when Gerard brought one of his men killed by the Kanima to him to study and figure out what killed him. It was mentioned they knew each other for years and Gerard asked if he was sure he wanted to stay retired."  
  
"I may have bugged the vet office. When Ennis was killed Deaton was talking to his sister, Deucalion's emissary Morrell, about feeding her information so she'd give it to Deucalion and he said he was never retired. He was trying to force Scott into evolving into a true alpha. I don't know what plans he has for Scott but they aren't good."  
  
I take a deep breath. "The thing that has me freaking out right now is we knew you and dad were at the Nemeton, but Talia erased the information from Peter and Derek. Deaton said he didn't know where it was. I saw several wooden runes on jars of herbs yesterday and asked if they're made from magic wood. He said he made them from the Nemeton's wood and some of them are at least three years old, that's after Talia died. She couldn't have erased his knowledge of it."  
  
I look worried at her. "Deaton said the only way for us to find it was if Allison, Scott and I sacrificed ourselves, but that would put darkness in our hearts. We shouldn't have had to do that since he knew where it was. He wanted that darkness on us for some reason. Now the three of us are heaving nightmares. A door in our minds opened, and we have to close it. I guarantee he can't or won't tell us how when they figure out this is a side effect of that. Probably be Monday or Tuesday."  
  
I continue "I had an opened wound and the lowest self-esteem when I went into the cellar. When Jennifer started to bury us there, a demon trapped under the Nemeton was released, and it went inside me through my wound. I think Deaton knew it was there."  
  
"I became a werewolf that night, which prevented it from just taking me over. It's tried to keep me from sleeping with constant, intense nightmares to weaken me enough to take over. My wolf and I have been fighting it and holding it back, but I was slowly losing. Mating with Peter has somehow made me stronger and now my wolf, and I are slowly pushing it into a corner. I need to get Peter into my mind to help me imprison it until I find how it was trapped initially and get whoever put it there to help get it out of me."  
  
I look at her intently as I say "As a side note, I found a spell to break the curse Raphe put on you and get your powers back. If you want to be the bad ass witch again." I hand her the spell I found.  
  
  
Peter and Derek are staring at each other with open mouths. Peter says "Deaton knew all along? The bastard!"  
  
Derek says "Melissa was a Witch?"  
  
  
Melissa says "that's a lot to process. Okay from the beginning. One thing at a time. Deaton. What are you going to do about him?"

  
  
I say "I can't definitively prove anything. All I can say is dad said he admitted to selling wolfsbane to Gerard before the fire. Scott said he overheard Gerard talking to Deaton like old friends and that he worked for him. He supposedly worked for Talia, which no one knew until he told Derek. He could've lied about working for Talia to get close to Derek. He could say the Nemeton wood wasn't personally collected by him so maybe he didn't know where it was. I have to prove he's lying somehow."  
  
Melissa says "the demon. What about it?"

  
  
I say "on my own; it may take me 2-3 nights to imprison it. If I can get Peter to help me tonight, I can not only imprison it, but I can go through its memories like it's gone through mine. See how it was imprisoned and by whom."  
  
She says "my powers. With the shit going on it would be helpful to have my magic back. Yes, I'll use the spell. It sounds like you and Peter have a lot to talk about."

 

  
Derek says "don't kill Deaton yet. I'm going to have a talk with Chris. Have you noticed he's never around when Chris is? I think he'll recognize him. How can an emissary be a hunter at the same time? If I find out he's using us to do something with that demon, you can kill him. Slowly."

Peter coldly says "Okay Derek. I'll give you the time for that. However; I'm going to do everything to Brunski he did to Stiles. What's this Dexter he mentioned?"

Derek matter of factly says "it's a TV show about a serial killer that only kills serial killers. Dexter worked for the police department. I think he's a blood spatter expert or something."  
  
Peter gets an evil grin as he says "so I can abduct the bastard and get Melissa to help me kill him and hide the body!"  
  
Derek says "I'll help you kidnap the son of a bitch." They google Brunski for his picture. They borrow some ketamine from the vet's office and old beat-up car with tinted windows. Then they wait outside Eichen House for him to come out.  
  
Five hours later Brunski walks out and heads to his vehicle. He drops his bag into the back seat of his Honda as Peter sneaks up behind him and injects the ketamine into his neck. Derek ties him up and throws him in the trunk.  
  
Peter drops Derek off at his car and calls Melissa to meet outside Flo's Diner.

  
When she arrives, he says "Allow me to be blunt. I overheard your conversation this morning with Stiles and John. I got Derek to explain the Dexter reference. I'm angry anyone would abuse my mate let alone a child. Were you serious about killing Brunski if you had the chance?"  
  
Melissa looks taken aback at his tact and honesty. "Yes. I want to make him suffer as much as he made my boy suffer."  
  
Peter smiles at her and says "good. I'd like to share this with you." He opens the trunk to reveal an unconscious Brunski.  
  
Melissa closes the trunk and smiles at him. "You're such a thoughtful boy. Let's put this in more suitable surroundings."  
  
She gets in the passenger seat and tells him to drive to the hospital staff's underground parking garage. She directs him to the lowest level. In a corner he never noticed, she tells him to back into a reserved slot. She gets out and pushes in a brick and the wall slides back and opens up. "Could you carry him in please?"  
  
Peter raises an eyebrow in surprise. "A secret room?"  
  
She smiles at him. "When Stiles found out my secret HOBBY he was afraid I'd get caught. He somehow got the original plans for the hospital and noticed this area was bricked off after a remodel. He figured out how to make the secret entrance, and he found a secondary way out near the crematorium."  
  
Peter laughs. "Stiles found you a play room and a way to tidy up and dispose of the trash at the same time. I got the Cream of the Crop."  
  
Melissa leads the way in as she says "Stiles IS very resourceful. Shall we?"  
  
When Peter walks in and sees all of her tools and equipment, he lights up like a toddler on Christmas day. Melissa says "Stiles either funded or found everything in here. It's not for surgery, so the quality and sterilization aren't necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

A couple of hours later I get a text from Peter asking me to come home for a talk. When I get home, Peter says he's upstairs. I go upstairs to our bedroom and am greeted by this sight.

  
  
My jaw drops and I see his smirk so I say as casually as I can "gee Mr. Wolf what a big dick you have."  
  
Peter smiles evilly as he says "all the better to fuck you with, Little Red. Come here, love. You've been away from me for too long today, and I need to scent you and mate you again. It's normal for the dominant wolf to want and need to mate his submissive constantly after the mating bond is formed, for at least 7-9 days. I suggest you take your clothes off before I rip them off. I NEED to be inside you NOW!"  
  
I quickly strip and happily mate with Peter three times before he's ready to cuddle on the bed. I look at him and say "I thought we needed to talk? Why do you smell like blood and pain? Are you hurt?"  
  
He strokes my hair as he carefully forms his words for me. "I was worried about you this morning. We didn't separate in a good way. I overheard your talk with John and Melissa. I asked Derek to explain the Dexter reference. Derek made me swear not to do anything to Deaton until he talks to Chris. He noticed he's never around when Chris is. I figure it's so he isn't identified as a hunter."  
  
I cringe and snuggle in closer to his chest. "So you heard why I couldn't get in the shower with you this morning."  
  
Peter says coldly "I heard you were tortured and abused by a man that was supposed to be helping you, not hurting you. He tortured my mate, more than once. Brunski wanted to hurt you and purposely did it. He deserved what he got! No one hurts my mate! I won't allow it!"  
  
I look at him in surprise. "The blood and pain were his. You hunted him down and did to him what he did to me?"  
  
Peter smiles lovingly at me. "I brought him to Melissa and asked if she wanted to share. WE made him suffer like he made you suffer. Are you upset I already know what you're trying to get brave enough to tell me?"  
  
I think about it and slowly say "no. I'm glad you know. It means since you heard everything I don't have to say it again. It was difficult saying it the first time. That took me eight years and accidentally hurting you to tell dad."  
  
Peter lifts my chin to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you this morning. I shouldn't have assumed you had a problem with my body. I see the way you look at my body, and I should know you find me attractive. My self-esteem issues got in the way. I hide it well but not always. I never meant to hurt you. That wasn't right of me to say."  
  
I smile at him and kiss him tenderly. "We both didn't handle it well and need to communicate better. Thank you for doing that for me. I wanted him dead in the worse way but thought it would make me a bad person if I hurt him because he hurt me. Hurting someone for myself isn't as justified as hurting someone for the one you love."  
  
Peter smiles contentedly and flips us over so he's on top of me with an oof. He nibbles at my neck and asks "what do we do about this demon?"  
  
I run my fingers through his hair and say "tonight when you see I'm in what looks like a nightmare, use your claws and come in my mind. Help me imprison it and then we can go through its memories. Once its imprisoned I'm safe, and we can find whoever caught it the first time."  
  
Peter says "okay. I can do that." He kisses me deeply and gets up. I whine at the loss of his warm body on mine. He takes my hand and pulls me up and leads me to the bathroom.  
  
He starts the shower and I nervously back up to the wall. I ask "what are you doing?"  
  
Peter steps up to me and places his hands gently on both sides of my neck and looks in my eyes. "We're going to try something. Hear me out before you object. Okay?"  
  
I nervously say "okay."  
  
He says "we're going to try an experiment. Do you trust me and believe that I'll protect you?"  
  
I say "yes of course. I trust you with my life."  
  
He smiles and says "good, now trust me to protect you while you are in the shower. If, once we are in there together, and it's too much I can leave the room. If that isn't enough, I can exit the apartment. Melissa and I killed him, and I'll keep you safe." He leans in and kisses me slow, deep and tenderly.  
  
He leads me into the shower with him, and I clutch him and hide in his neck as I try to control my breathing. He strokes my hair and my back. After 20 minutes he rubs my back and gets some soap on the luffa and washes my back and I melt into him.  
  
I relax and look up at him and smile at him. Peter cleans my hair and washes my chest and slowly moves lower. He says "if you don't want sex in here then you have to tell me to stop."  
  
He cleans me thoroughly and drops to his knees and sucks me slowly and works me till I come down his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
He then slowly turns me around and puts my hands on the wall and very slowly enters me, taking his time and going as slowly as possible.  
  
Peter keeps his thrust slow and deep as he sucks on my neck and keeps one hand splayed on my stomach, and the other interlaces his fingers with mine and holds my hands up on the wall. He never speeds up, and he keeps his thrust so slow and deep.  
  
  
I turn my head so I can get his amazing kisses. He complies and devours my mouth just as slowly as his thrust. After what seems like forever he slowly moves his hand down my stomach and slowly, very slowly strokes my cock. When I ask him to go faster, he says he'll get me there but hard and fast isn't right now. He wants to take me apart slow and gentle.  
  
When I suddenly come, it's a total shock because I didn't realize I was that close. Peter then kisses me slowly and passionately before rinsing me off in the shower, drying me off and taking me to our bed where we just lay there cuddling under the covers.  
  
Before we fall asleep, I get a call from dad. I answer it. "Hey, dad! What's up?"  
  
He says "Thought you might like an update. Both judges said their sons had scars similars to yours and showed symptoms of PTSD from abuse. I got a warrant and Melissa, and I inspected all of the doctor's patients with a social worker and a FED in attendance. They all had scars and were abused. Parrish found 15 suspicious deaths and another 20 deaths Brunski signed off on, and no one looked at the bodies. We couldn't find him, but we did find the toolbox, and those tapes are of him killing his victims. One of them was Lydia's grandmother."  
  
I ask "So that means you're going to arrest him?"  
  
He says "we have an APB out on him. His car is in the parking lot with his bag in the backseat but no sign of him. We'll find him. Eichen House is doing a full investigation of all of their staff. I arrested Schrader, Nurse Cross, and Doctor Barrow. They all turned on Brunski for a plea deal. Doctor Barrow wasn't a doctor. He was a patient."

I say "thanks for letting me know" and hang up. I cuddle closer to Peter's chest and say "tell me you made him suffer before he died."  
  
Peter smiles evilly. "He suffered greatly, love. He was begging to die, begging for us to kill him. Melissa is truly ruthless when someone hurts you. Glad she's on my side."  
  
I smile happy and tired as I drop off to sleep, tight in his arms.

 TBC


	5. Kitsune or Nogitsune

LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
My wolf and I are fighting the demon in my dreams when I feel the sharp pain of claws in the back of my neck. Suddenly Peter's next to me with his wolf. They join the fight, and we surround the demon and push it backward into an iron cage. Once the cage is closed and locked, we can shine more light on it and see its true form and not the horrid human shell it wore.  
  
  
  
Peter says "that's a Nogitsune."  
  
I ask "a dark fox?" He nods and I say "let's see where it came from and how it got here." We use the cage to see it's memories.  
  
1943\. We see an internment camp and the soldiers are dumping the bodies of the Japanese and Japanese-Americans in a mass grave. One of them is a female Kitsune, named Noshiko Yukimura. She calls for the Nogitsune to avenge them. It takes over the body of her lover, an American soldier.  
  
As her body heals, it's killing everyone. She wants to stop it because it kills guilty and innocent alike. Satomi joins her in fighting it. She kills it's body and traps what looks like a lightning bug in a jar and buries it under the Nemeton.  
  
Ten years later Deaton finds it and uses it to stay young. Morrell isn't his sister. She's his granddaughter. It made a deal with Deaton. He provides it with a host and freedom, and it'll give him immortality, and he won't have to keep taking energy from the Nogitsune.  
  
Peter says "Now we know what Deaton's planned. He used Jennifer to free it and used you as it's host. That showdown at the loft about you being nonhuman, he knew because it should have taken you over by then, but it didn't."  
  
I say "he was trying to isolate me from the pack so I'd be Omega and weaker. He still wants it to take me over."  
  
Peter says "doesn't he realize I WILL protect you?"  
  
I say thoughtfully "maybe that's the real reason we suddenly have supernatural threats. I don't think the Nemeton is drawing creatures. Beacon Hills doesn't feel any different than it did before. He's trying to get something here to take out you and the pack."  
  
Peter says "that makes sense. Following that theory, we should have some new threat soon."  
  
I say "about the Nogitsune? You can't be a wolf and a fox at the same time. For it to take me over it would have to cure my lycanthropy. We have to find Yukimura. Yukimuro means snow room. Maybe Satomi knows where she is."  
  
I wake up as Peter removes his claws. He says "I'll ask Satomi tomorrow while you're in school and tell Derek what Deaton is and what he's done. Maybe now Derek will let me kill him." He pulls me into his chest and curls protectively around me as we go back to sleep.  
  
  
NEXT DAY  
Monday  
  
  
I go to school and get a call from Lydia as I'm parking. She tells me Allison's hallucinating and has no idea how she got to school, but she keeps seeing Kate stalking her as some horrific wear creature. The description matches werecougar. Allison shouldn't know what a one is.  
  
I text Melissa to check if Kate's body was buried. If she did survive with the werewolf not matching her personality, and she was a bitch and a cougar, so werecougar isn't a stretch.  
  
I see Scott moving across the quad in a near panic, and he's watching his shadow like it's possessed.  
  
We compare notes. All three of us have been having nightmares since we sacrificed ourselves to find the Nemeton.  
  
Allison, the great hunter, gets the shakes so she can't shoot her bow and hallucinating Kate as a were-creature. Scratches can turn you if deep enough.  
  
Scott is seeing his shadow and reflection as a shifted alpha werewolf and can't control his shifting.  
  
I told them my hallucinations are words are gibberish and I can't read. I was, but I closed my door. I'm not telling them that, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our new history teacher's name is Yukimura and his daughter is in our class. She's named Kira. A kitsune. By the way, Scott's birthmark says 'Hi, I'm Kira. But you already knew that'. I watch both of them and text a message to Peter about Yukimura and daughter. Bet the mom is our missing Kitsune.  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, Kira comes over and introduces herself to Scott and says what's on his tattoo. After he says 'Hi. I know' I interrupt and show Kira Scott's birthmark and reveal they are mates and she's flabbergasted. I excuse myself and disappear to the library to do some research on 1943. Specifically Oak Creek.  
  
  
When school ends, Scott runs out in a hurry. Bet he's running straight to Deaton. The rest of the pack left already. Peter is waiting at my jeep. I hug him, and we kiss.  
  
I see Kira's mom come to pick her up. It's Noshiko, our missing Kitsune. Derek walks up to talk to us. I give him the hold on sign. I blur to next to Noshiko.  
  
I tell her "I need your help," but she turns to leave, so I blur to behind her. My speed startles her. "I need your help. The Nogitsune you imprisoned was released. It's in me, but I'm a witch and werewolf with a mate. I was able to imprison it inside me before it could take over."  
  
She calls two of her Oni. When one of them steps up to me, I punch into its heart and remove the fly from its heart, and it dissolves into smoke.    
  
I look at her and say "if it takes over me because you don't want to kelp get it out of me ... everyone it kills is on your head. With what I am, do you think you or anyone else could stop me?"  
  
Peter and Derek come up on both sides of me and shine their red eyes at her. She says "my Oni was not attacking you. He was testing to see if you are you or if the demon controls you."  
  
Derek says "would this test hurt Stiles?"  
  
She says "no, it may weaken him, but with those marks on his neck it would be only for a few minutes."  
  
I say "if I let you test me, will you help us?" She nods. I say "fine, go ahead."  
  
The Oni touches behind my ear, and I'm suddenly cold and weak. Peter grabs me and wraps himself around me to warm me up as she sees the mark for self.  
  
Noshiku says "you are still you. Bring your pack and your hunters to my house tonight, and we'll try a dispersion spell. If you were human, it couldn't be done."  
  
I say "when I bring the others can you check my friend Scott. A druid has been using the Nogitsune's energy to maintain his youth since 1953. He made a deal with the demon, and he's trying to turn Scott evil. He promised me as a host for the demon in exchange for immortality."  
  
She looks shocked. "I'll give him a potion that will remove evil instilled by magic from him.  
  
  
Scott texts us to meet him at the vet's office.  
  
Deaton says "the hallucinations are a side effect of the sacrifice. It'll wear off. It's just bothersome."  
  
I say "if that were the case it would have started that night not nearly a week later. I think we opened a door in our minds."  
  
Deaton looks at me annoyed, and Peter says "You're right Stiles. It would have started then if it was a side effect but an opened door would need to build up enoughpower to affect you. That takes 7-9 days. That's pretty much the standard."  
  
Deaton says "an open door can let anything in or anything out. You need to close that door."  
  
Scott asks how, and Deaton says he doesn't know. I look at Peter with a raised eyebrow, and he smirks.  
  
Deaton says "Derek. I was informed this morning that some witches attacked a herbalist last night and I think they're gearing up to go after your pack."  
  
Peter looks meaningfully at Derek who nods. Peter smiles, walks behind me, and wraps his arms around me with his head on my shoulder.  
  
Scott says "maybe it's those four witches I told to leave and never come back, about six months ago."  
  
Lyds and I say at the same time "they're dead, it can't be them."  
  
Everyone looks at us. Lyds shrugs and says "they came back later that night. I called Stiles just before they caught me. They were about to sacrifice me when Stiles showed up and fought their hired goons. They broke and ran. He then fought the witches with magic, and they went up in flames."  
  
I respond "I used a vanquishing spell. These witches are different."  
  
Peter says "It's a shame there's not a way to track them."  
  
I look at Peter thoughtfully ... "Did any of them leave some of their blood at the scenes?"  
  
  
  
Deaton says "there was a bloodied broken glass when they smashed the glass door. Not all of that blood was from the victim. Why?"  
  
"Because if I have even one drop of their blood I can make a witch compass with a range of half a mile. That's not the greatest, but it'll help. Witches in a strange territory need to gather power from natural things like waterfalls, old oaks, ash groves. We know where those are. We might be able to pick them up either there or at the site of one of the sacrifices."  
  
We go to the store, I reach in my backpacks secret magical portal and pull out a vial of blue powder. I toss a handful in the air, and it circles in the air then settles on one line of blood on the broken window.  
  
"Witch blood. I'll make the compass tonight, and we can deal with them tomorrow, but we have to go to Kira's now."  
  
Derek explains to Scott about the demon as we drive. By the time we get there, he's shocked. Chris and Allison arrive with Silver and Iron.  
  
I say humans may want to stay out of the room while this is going on. It will try to take them as a host. Allison refuses to leave the room, but Chris waits in the hallway.

Noshiko isn't really pushing the issue since a human host is weaker and would be easier to kill it while it's inside a weak human host.

  
Peter uses his claws to bring her inside my mind with himself. I have to open the cage, and we'll each grab it and carry it out of my mind and then we can't let it go until she gets it in a jar. Everything goes according to plan until Allison gets caught in one of her hallucinations and causes Noshiko to let go.  
  
Then we're all fighting, trying to capture it and keep it away from Allison when Scott gets caught in his hallucinations and knocks me down. The demon gets in Allison and almost instantly takes her over.  
  
Chris tries to stop her/it from leaving, but she shoots him in the shoulder and walks out. I'm saying "crap! now what?"  
  
Noshiko says "it will go after my daughter. We have to protect her. Scott, Kira is your mate. You have to protect her."

  
  
He asks "how do we close the door in our minds."  
  
She says "it's preventing you from using what you see is your best defense or offense. Stiles you can't read. You're the research. Scott, you can't control your shift, and you're an alpha. She's the hunter and can't hold a bow steady. You have to solve a problem using some other ability that is a great strength."  
  
I say "that's why solving a problem with my reasoning and deduction closed mine. Scott thinks his wolf making him physically better is what makes him an asset. So he needs to do something with his brain instead of his brawn. Allison would have to use maybe fighting instead of bow to stop a threat."  
  
She says "exactly."  
  
Scott asks for some water, and she gives him the potion in his water. He coughs and his eyes glow for a second and then he smiles and looks calmer.  
  
I use magic to heal Chris' shoulder, and he leaves to try and track Allison.  
  
Scott leaves and I get a text from Melissa. "Crap! Peter, you know how an open door in your mind can let you tap into a hidden truth? Allison has been hallucinating of Kate as a werejaguar stalking her. She shouldn't know what a werejaguar is. I had Melissa check to make sure Kate was buried because it was a closed casket."  
  
"The Calavera's stopped in to look at Kate's body and then no one saw her body after that. Melissa used a special Xray machine on the grave. It's an empty casket. I think your claws dug deep enough to turn her instead of killing her, but she wasn't a snake she was a bitch, so her form matched her shape. They grabbed her and expected her to commit suicide. Guarantee she didn't she's probably out there fighting them and running for now."  
  
Peter says "one more problem to add to the list. I will be dealing with one of our problems soon. He's going to kill himself in a fit of depression."  
  
I say "be careful. He's basically a Darach."

TBC

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should Allison live or die from Nogitsune problem? any suggestions?


	6. The things Stiles Figured out

October 10th, 2012  
  
  
It's Wednesday, and we haven't seen Allison or the witches since Monday. I spent yesterday after school making the witch compass in between Peter having to fuck me senseless. Sorry, Mate Me.  
  
Scott couldn't find Deaton, and he's not answering his phone. Peter hasn't killed him yet because he was inside me or with me most of yesterday.  
  
I used an old compass from the 1600's and suspended it from a small tripod. I pulled the little slide out, dipped it in the witch's blood and returned it to the heart of the compass.  
  
WE; meaning Derek, Peter, me, Scott, Isaac, and Lydia are at the herbalist shop to use the witch compass. It twists left and right and then stops, pointing to the south. I pick it up and get in the passenger seat of my jeep. Peter drives slow enough to follow the compass. Lydia's quietly sitting in the back trying to figure out where Allison would go and how to stop the Nogitsune. Derek, Isaac, and Scott are following in the Camaro.  
  
We follow it to an old abandoned church. We start to walk up to the church when I see a partial mountain ash ring. I stop the pack and point to the ash. It feels like Deaton's here or nearby. I look around, but I don't see him and can't get a fix on his location. "Scott, call Deaton."  
  
Scott pulls out his phone and dials Deaton. We hear his phone ring inside the church. We look at each other. I point to the roof where there's a huge hole. We jump through the hole, and I unbar the door to let in Lydia.  
  
  
  
Scott's freeing Deaton when the witches attack. One of them says "the Darach double crossed us. He tells us there's a werewolf pack we can kill to collect their blood for a spell we're casting, and then he tells us to spare two of them because he has plans for them. That wasn't the deal. The deal was we kill the whole pack. The spell calls for blood from an entire pack."  
  
Scott looks at Deaton and says "Darach? Did he hire you to kill the pack? Which two did he want to be left alive?"  
  
Deaton says "witches lie. They were obviously going to kill me. Stop them."  
  
The witch says "Scott and Stiles. Who would name their kid Stiles?"  
  
An angry, disappointed and betrayed Scott says "why Deaton?"  
  
Peter says "he's been using the Nogitsune to stay young since 1953. He wants an evil werewolf that he controls. Stiles found proof Deaton knew where the Nemeton was all along. He carved those wooden runes on his vials of herbs in the vet office from wood he took from the Nemeton's roots."  
  
Derek says "your sacrificing yourselves was so you'd have darkness in your heart to make it easier for him to manipulate you. He wants Stiles as a host for the Nogitsune. He hadn't counted on you telling Deucalion to leave town and him going straight to Stiles' house and forcing himself on Stiles and turning him."  
  
I say "becoming a werewolf prevented it from taking me over and mating with Peter made me strong enough to imprison it inside me until the Kitsune helped remove it. With it free he has a limited time to get the immortality it promised him before his age catches up with him."  
  
Peter says "it's not the Nemeton drawing those creatures here to attack us. It's Deaton. He wants you and Stiles for himself and the rest of us dead."  
  
I throw mistletoe at the witches to disrupt their magic. Peter reaches in an opened casket, grabs a handful of blessed earth and throws it at them. They scream in pain.  
  
While everyone is watching the witches, Peter rips out Deaton's heart. He says "HE won't be coming back from the dead."  
  
Scott pushes me out of the way as an arrow bolt skims past where I was standing.  
  
I sarcastically say "nice telekinesis, witch!"  
  
She says "it takes one to know one, witch!"  
  
  
  
Lydia banshee screams at them, knocking them down and we attack. We fight them till there's only one witch left. She's crouched in the corner chanting a spell when Scott rips her heart out.  
  
I'm shocked Mr. WeDon'tKill just killed. "Scott?"  
  
He says in a matter of fact voice "you're right. If we don't stop the villains, they come back as soon as we turn our backs, and someone will get hurt or killed. Next time it could be my mom or you or Lydia. It's different rules for non-human villains. Human laws and prisons can't contain them. Deucalion forced you into a werewolf because of me. Witches attacked Lydia and nearly sacrificed her because of me. How many others were hurt or killed because I didn't stop the villains?"  
  
I clasp his shoulder and say "I'm glad you dropped the black and white view of life. That doesn't apply to our lives."  
  
Peter hugs me from behind and snuffles at my neck. "does this mean you two made up?"  
  
"Not entirely, but I'll give him a chance now, to show he can be a friend. I still don't trust him after the Gerard instance but working on the friendship."  
  
Scott says "that's why you don't trust me? Because I broke into your house and took the evidence, you'd gathered on Gerard and his hunters and gave it to him? He threatened my mom!"  
  
Peter growls angrily. "He broke into your house and took evidence you gathered to protect your dad and gave it to the enemy, endangering your dad and you because his mom was threatened. He didn't ask for help! He just endangered you and your dad?"  
  
Peter puffs up protectively, moves me behind him, grabs Scott by the throat, slams him into the wall, and says "that's how you betrayed Stiles! You removed the protection he had for his dad and him. That's why Gerard had a hunter shoot his father. That's why Gerard kidnapped, beat and tortured my mate. Because YOU took away their safety."  
  
Scott says "when did Gerard kidnap him? When did he torture him?"  
  
Peter snarls and roars in his face as I grab one of his hands and Derek grabs the other. We pull him off Scott and Derek says "Gerard had Allison shoot him with a tranquilizer on the lacrosse field and he and his hunters took him while you were looking at Jackson. They then beat and tortured him to send a message to you that thanks to you none of your friends were safe. You just never noticed."  
  
  
  
Peter says "you didn't even notice he was missing? Didn't you see the split lip, cut cheek, bruised cracked ribs? He still saved your ass from the Kanima by getting Lydia there in time. He even rammed his precious jeep through a wall and into the Kanima to save you. Stay away from my mate! If I had known, that's how you betrayed him I'd have killed you then!"  
  
  
Scott whines "I never realized the consequences of those actions. I thought Stiles was unreasonable. He told his dad the opposing team beat him up! I'd hate and distrust me too. I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry Stiles! I didn't know! I should've. I never paid attention, and I should have. You were like my brother."  
  
I say "I was trying to protect my dad. What do you think would have happened if dad went after Gerard because he tortured me? They'd have killed him, discredited him or gotten him fired. His job means more to him than I do!"  
  
Peter cuddles me to his chest protectively and making sure I'm alright and safe. I card my fingers through his hair.  
  
Isaac says "It's still weird to see big scary Peter snuggling with Stiles. The being overprotective and aggressive is a given, but the cuddly side is going to take a lot of getting used to."  
  
"I'm only snuggly and cuddly with Stiles, my mate." He huffs and squeezes my hip as he pulls me into a tight embrace while he devours my mouth hungrily before mouthing at the bite. I moan and shudder before resting my hand on his chest.  
  
"Peter, not in front of the kids."  
  
  
  
  
I can wait till we get home but I would get us home sooner than later.  
  
I say "we have a couple of bodies to deal with first."  
  
Scott says "looks like Deaton's age caught up with him. We don't have to do anything with it!"  
  
I say "he's minus a heart and he looks like the half decomposed body of his grandfather. If they try to ID the body and see it's Deaton, we could be in the hunter spotlight, AGAIN!"  
  
I look meaningfully at  Peter and say "we deal with the witches bodies and Deaton's and then you can have me all to yourself until school tomorrow. Chris is still tracking Allison, so we'll be alone."  
  
He says with a pout "I hate when you're logical. Fine."  
  
We dispatch the bodies with Scott's help. Peter's now keeping him at least three feet away from me at all times. Then we drop off Lydia and head home in my jeep for an all night mating with multiple rounds of him seeing how deep he can drill into me with fangs and dick. Never would've believed how much I enjoy being dominated by him, or his biting fetish.  
  
In the morning he's going to want to talk about me not telling him why I didn't say how Scott betrayed me. Wonder what rules he's going to give me about that. I sigh and snuggle back into Peter's embrace as he tightly spoons me and nuzzles at my neck.  


 

  
Thursday morning

 

  
  
Peter woke me up early so we could talk. He asked, "is there anything else you didn't mention or bring up because you didn't want to bother anyone?"  
  
I ask "um, how far back are we going here?"  
  
Peter says "wait! What? Okay, how about we go back to when I bit Scott? January 9th, 2011."  
  
I look at him worriedly and say "But it's Oct 11th, 2012. That was a long time ago. There are a few things, but I don't want you to hate people because of the past it's over now and can't be changed. I didn't find out about it till after you died. Dredging up the past is just going to piss everyone off."  
  
His eyes narrow in suspicion. "What did you find out that will piss me off?"  
  
I sigh. "Any possibility you might want to let it go?"  
  
"As reluctant as you are to spill it must be dreadful. Even by your standards. That means I need to see or know what you found out."  
  
I say with a sigh "it's hidden in the basement of my house."  
  
Peter says "you don't have a basement." I arch an eyebrow at him. "Wait, you do have a basement? A hidden basement? Does your dad know it's there?"  
  
"No."  
  
Peter says "let's go."  
  
We go to my house, into the laundry room, and I lift the hot and cold spigots and twist them forward, and the wall opens up, and we go down. I use magic to light the torches on the walls, and he says "this is a cave! We're actually in a cave! That's why you weren't too thrown when I said I lived in a cave! You have a network of underground tunnels that lead to a cave."  
  
  
  
I lead him down to the main room. There is a table in the center with an older laptop on it. I plug it in because it's probably dead by now and power it up.  
  
I look at Peter and say "after you died it kept nagging me. Why was Laura here? She hadn't called, visited, or checked on you since she left. Why would a spiral bring her back? I know from the snooping I did in Nurse Jennifer's house that she set up the spiral. Still, why would it matter to her?"  
  
Peter asks "you snooped in Nurse Jennifer's house? Why am I not surprised?"  
  
I continue "I knew Laura didn't stay in the Hale house like Derek. Females need a working shower. I checked out the shadier hotels and found her hotel room. I broke in and got her stuff. This is her laptop, and everything in that crate is hers. You can still walk away and not look at this. You can let it go."  
  
Peter grumpily says "I obviously need to see what's on that laptop." He sits at the table and sees the picture of the deer with the spiral on it. "what should I look at first? You most likely would have checked her emails first. These go back to 2003. These are emails to and from her boyfriend K."  
  
I say "girlfriend Kate."  
  
He looks up at me. "What?"  
  
I say "She met a girl at an away game in San Francisco and they stayed in touch through emails. Her girlfriend was Kate Argent. If you want to know everything, you need to read all of those emails."  
  
I walk over and curl up on the loveseat as he reads emails of Kate and Laura running around behind their parent's backs. When Derek lost Paige, she saw Peter's rejection of the human girl he was seeing as rejecting Kate. They came up with the fire idea and planned it out over a year. Laura came up with Kate sleeping with her brother to make him more controllable and to appear like an innocent victim if they get caught.  
  
Peter 's growling the entire time he's reading them. He doesn't realize he's doing it.  
  
She didn't want to wait to be an alpha, wanted Peter to suffer for not wanting them to mate with humans, and Kate was a hunter, so she was double-damned. It was Laura and not Peter that talked Ennis into biting Paige AFTER she got her to eat something with mountain ash in it.  
  
When Peter survived, she wanted to make him suffer so she left him as an Omega and didn't pay his bills so they'd dump him in Eichen House. She didn't know Derek was trying to pay it and used grants to pay for what he couldn't afford.  
  
When she saw the spiral, she thought Peter woke up and wanted revenge on her, so she and Kate were going to kill Peter. In February. She came in January to see if it was him or not.  
  
Peter reads everything and asks "what's the crate over there?"  
  
I say that's from Nurse Jennifer's house. You may find that of interests as well. Especially when you discover who she was working for and what her endgame was."  
  
He starts going through her emails. He looks at me in shock. "She used to work for Gerard? Gerard wanted me to kill Laura because of her relationship with Kate, and he wanted the bite. I was his plan A to not only punish Kate for having sex with a werewolf but to get the bite, Derek was his plan B,  and Scott was his plan C for getting the bite."

  


  
He sits next to me, moves me into his lap and cradles me against his chest. He smells I'm worried and figures I'm nervous he may aim some of his anger at me for not telling him about Laura. I guess I'm withdrawing.  
  
  
He says "it's okay, little one. I'm not angry at you. I'm mad I never caught on to any of this. My niece killed my family and planned on murdering me. If I did feel guilty for killing her, I'm entirely justified according to what I just read. Derek needs to see this."  
  
I say "he's going to hate me."  
  
Peter kisses my neck and says "no baby, but he'll get closure with Laura and realize he was totally innocent."  
  
He calls Derek and tells him to come to my house because we need to show him something. Peter brings him downstairs and gets the same reaction to my witches lair. Derek recognizes Laura's laptop. Peter tells him to read the emails.  
  
Peter retakes his position on the loveseat holding me. Derek looks up and says "this is a girlfriend, and not a boyfriend isn't it? We nod. Was she dating Kate? She framed you for getting Ennis to bite Paige, and she fed her mountain ash so she'd reject the bite! My sister basically killed my girlfriend."  
  
I say "it gets worse. Keep reading."  
  
Now Derek's growling while he's reading and I'm curled into a tight ball in Peter's lap. Peter's stroking my back and saying "it's okay little one. He's not angry at you. No one is mad at you."  
  
Derek reads all of it including the plan to kill Peter. He gets up and comes over and sits next to us, rubs my back, and sniffles my neck. He says "Peter's right. I'm not angry at you. You didn't want to take away my good memories of my sister. You told me on more than one occasion the fire wasn't my fault and THEY used me. I never locked onto you said they and not she. I'm mad at my sister. She blamed Paige's death on Peter and she came here to kill him after she left him an Omega."  
  
He continues a little lighter "I feel a little better knowing I was set up and NONE of it was my fault. It was ALL my sister."  
  
Peter lifts my chin up and says "so how about the new rule's you tell me anything and everything you suspect isn't right. Whether you suspected Deaton of being involved in the fire or setting you and Scott up. The Nogitsune. Laura being a murderer. Scott betrayed you and gave the file you had as insurance to keep hunters away from your dad to the hunters. Gerard tortured you. Brunski tortured you. Anything that anyone did to you, we need to know about it. Okay?"  
  
I say "did I tell you Kate's not dead yet?"  
  
Derek says "WHAT?"  
  
I flinch and cuddle into Peter. They say "it's okay."  
  
Derek says "explain about Kate."  
  
I answer "the door that's opened in Allison and Scott's mind lets them pick up on psychic waves or thoughts. Allison's nightmares have been of Kate stalking her looking like a werejaguar and trying to get her to kill the pack. She's never seen a werejaguar before so shouldn't be able to describe one. I asked Melissa to check if Kate WAS buried because it was a closed casket."  
  
I take a deep breath and continue "she found the Calavera's visited her before the burial and she x-rayed the grave. No body. I hired Braeden to check, and it appears they checked her to make sure she was dead and found she had claws. They took her to their base in Mexico and gave her a knife to kill herself. She killed six of them escaping and eight more hunters that hunted after her. They don't know where she is now. She's picked up a couple of berserker bodyguards in Mexico. She can't control her shifts and is leaving a trail of bodies."  
  
Peter says "that's good to know. Is there anything else you found, figured out or your instincts is telling you that you haven't told us yet?"  
  
I say "I know you killed Jennifer before she could get to the Nemeton after Deucalion ripped out her throat and Gerard is dead because I killed him. Chris thinks he's still at the nursing home he hid him in, but that's a look alike Gerard kept on his payroll for when the cops were on his tail. He'll find out the next time he gets face to face with him."

  


  
  
Peter smiles and says "now that's my mate. With red eyes, no one would ever notice the change to blue."  
  
I say "the change to blue is only if you feel bad about it. I don't feel bad about it. He deserved it."  
  
He says "How did you know I killed Jennifer?"  
  
"I saw you. I wanted to make sure Jennifer was dead. I followed the blood trail and saw you kill her. Just like I saw you watching Gerard when he drowned Matt. I see a lot of things. No one ever notices me."  
  
I squirm a little and look at the floor while I say "one thing puzzling me is my alpha form looks different than yours. I don't understand why."  
  
Derek says "show us."  
  
I shift into this

  
  
  
Peter says "your wolf is fully integrated with you. That's why it looks like a full wolf walking on two legs with fingers. When I was an alpha, I was insane and burned, so mine was warped and deformed. Derek never shifted to alpha form. You can shift into a full wolf can't you?"  
  
I nod. Derek says "that's rare for born wolves and even rarer for bitten wolves."  
  
Peter says "I always knew you would be an amazing werewolf."

 

 

TBC


	7. Showdown

Thursday  
October 11th, 2012  
  
  
I was a little late to school due to my show and tell with Peter and Derek. An hour later the fire alarm goes off, and everyone starts to go outside. I step outside and smell cherry blossoms. I always smelled it when the demon was near.  
  
I look around for Kira and don't see her but see Scott and Isaac. I run to them and tell them "I smell the demon. It's here. It smells like cherry blossoms. Where is Kira? It's after her."  
  
Lydia steps closer and says "she was listening to her music in the library. She may not have heard the alarm over her earplugs." We rush to the library and hear Coach chastising Kira about loud music and escorting her out. I text Chris that Allison is in the library at school and after Kira. He's on his way.  
  
We surround Kira and make sure Allison can't get a shot at her. I finally spot her on the roof above the library. I text the location to Chris. He texts back okay.  
  
Ten minutes later I see Chris sneaking across the roof with tranquilizer gun drawn. He shoots her, and she turns to run. She woozily gets to the parking lot when Noshiko injects her with a syringe. Allison falls to the ground paralyzed. I tell Scott to stay with Kira and run over to them. Chris says he found kanima venom in Deaton's office. It should keep her paralyzed long enough to finish removing the demon for good this time.  
  
Chris, Noshiko, Lydia and I take her to her house. Derek, Peter, and Melissa meet us there. Melissa is wearing a charm made of mountain ash. Lydia rings the room in mountain ash so no one can leave until she breaks the seal.   
  
The demon says "Melissa. I was in Stiles' head for a while. It's amazing how much he truly knows about everyone and yet no one knows anything about him. He knows the real reason your ex-husband left? Well, we both know you threw him out after he pushed Scott down the stairs in a drunken stupor. Just like he knows Chris killed his wife because she wasn't strong enough to kill herself.  Tell me, Chris, did Stiles tell you yet that your psycho sister isn't dead? She's a werejaguar now. The Calaveras thought she'd kill herself, but she killed some of them as she escaped."  
  
Chris says "they already told me about that. I called them up and made a deal to help them hunt her down, and in exchange, they leave Beacon Hills alone. Right after I get my daughter back."  
  
It says "Peter, Stiles can't be entirely sane after watching his mother tortured and butchered by hunters while he hid in the crawlspace under the floor. He buried her body and created a doppelganger so it could die slow enough for his dad to have time with her before her apparent death. What kind of seven-year-old boy does something like that?    
  
Peter says "that explains how a witch would supposedly die of cancer when that's not possible. I still love my mate with all my heart. You're just trying to put a wedge between anyone you can to escape."   
  
Melissa says "a boy that loves his dad and didn't want him to see what they did to his mother. Tell me demon! Did you notice all the gaps you couldn't see in his mind? All the doors you couldn't open? He's a witch. A powerful witch we all turn to for protection. I'm ashamed to say none of us protected him when he needed it, but that's over now." She shines her white witch eyes and says "get out of her demon."  
  
Stiles flashes his white witch eyes and says "get out of her demon."  
  
It struggles but can't move yet from the toxin.  
  
Stiles says "Noshiko. I don't like this. Are you sure it will work?"  
  
Noshiko says "yes, it'll separate the demon into a different creature, but Allison will weaken, and if we don't kill it within nine days she'll die. All precautions are made to ensure it won't leave this room, and I protected the humans with mountain ash." She chants something in ancient Japanese and Allison starts spewing out black smoke from her mouth. A form rises from it, and it looks like Allison. This is the real Allison.

  
  
The one in the chair tried to escape but hit the ash barrier. It still smells of cherry blossoms. It grabs a knife and goes after Chris. Stiles shoves him out of the way and fights with the demon. It knows how he fights so can eventually outmaneuver him and stabs him in the stomach with the knife.  
  
When Stiles falls to the ground with the knife in his stomach, they hear a loud roar and see an enraged Peter shift and start tearing and mauling the demon into bloody pieces. Melissa pulls the knife out of Stiles while Peter decimates the demon.  
  
Chris says "remind me never to piss off Peter."   
  
Melissa says "that's because she hurt his mate."  
  
Peter finally steps away from what's left of the demon and comes to Stiles side, shifts to human and makes sure he's okay.  Noshiko sees the demon try to reform but stomps on it and places what's left of the flattened bloodied bug in a jar with mountain ash. She's going to bring it back to Japan. She offers to take Allison and Isaac with her to get her treatment for the things she must have seen and felt having a demon inside of her.  
  
Allison is huddled in a ball crying her eyes out. Chris agrees to let her go seeing as he's going to Mexico to hunt his sister.   
  
Allison looks at Stiles and says "I'm so sorry Stiles! Why don't you hate me? I took Scott away from you and helped Gerard capture you. I didn't know he tortured you like that. He said he wanted you to give a message to Scott. I didn't know he was going to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry!!"  
  
Stiles says "Allison. It's okay. That was Gerard and not you. I know the difference. He tried to brainwash you like he did Kate. I don't blame you. Yeah, you shot me with a tranquilizer, but that's all you did to me. You shot Boyd and Erica, and we know or knew you were sorry and you'd been deceived. It's okay. I don't hate you. I never have."  
  
She says "but you were trying to leave the pack because of how Scott was treating you, and it was making you suicidal. You were actually planning how to do it. That's my fault. I told Scott you were just a weak human and he needed to keep you out of pack business. I didn't know I was driving you to that."  
  
Peter says "WHAT!" and he squeezes me tighter.  
  
Stiles says "Like you said Allison, you didn't know. It's not your fault. Everything got worked out in the end. Derek's now the alpha. I'm with Peter, and I don't have to hide I'm a witch and werewolf anymore. I'm okay."  
  
Noshiko and Chris are hugging Allison, trying to calm her down as Melissa is holding Stiles' hand and Peter is curled around him on the floor, protectively.  
  
Allison says "promise me you'll get rid of the pills you made. Promise me! Everyone will be devastated if you die."  
  
Peter nervously says "what pills?"  
  
Allison says "he has mistletoe and valium he mixed into capsules. Stiles has a powerful enough dose to kill an alpha werewolf. He made them when Scott started pushing him away but kept using him for his research. When Stiles got to the point, he was afraid he might take them he told Scott he was done. He's not pack."  
  
Stiles says "I'll get rid of them. Everyone is okay, and no one is in danger of dieing."  
  
Chris says "Noshiko, I think your offer is an excellent one. I think Allison will benefit from a trip away from Beacon Hills."  
  
Allison finally calmed down and is cuddled into Chris' chest, sleeping. The demon rode her hard. She probably hasn't slept in days.  
  
Derek looks at Stiles intently with an arched eyebrow and says "Stiles. Where are the pills?"  
  
Stiles sighs, grabs his bag, and pulls it over to him. He pulls out a bottle that's labeled Adderall. Peter says "of course, a werewolf wouldn't need Adderall. Everyone was used to seeing you take it for ADHD so no one would question why you had that with you."  
  
Derek opens the bottle, and they can suddenly smell the Mistletoe. An airtight bottle kept anyone from sensing it. He says "yeah, that's enough to kill an alpha."  
  
Melissa says "Stiles never had ADHD and that wasn't Adderall. It was chamomile, ginger, cinnamon and willow bark to tone down his abilities and stop the headaches from being around emotional people that think too loudly for him. Notice he never touched anyone's skin and flinched away from someone touching his skin? Except for Peter. I knew right away when I saw he let Peter touch him without flinching that Peter had to be his mate."  
  
Stiles says "not everything I know about people is because I'm good at observation."  
  
Peter asks "telepathy or empathy?"  
  
Melissa says "I'm the empath, he's the telepath. He has to actively work at not picking up on people's thoughts."  
  
Stiles looks intently at Chris and says "Chris, ever noticed I answered a question you hadn't asked yet when I was facing away from you. Your thoughts are so focused I can't always tell the difference between what you're thinking and what you're saying. It confuses me sometimes."  
  
Chris says "actually I suspected something the third time you did that. I just could never prove it."  
  
Stiles turns and tucks his head under Peter's chin. "Can we go home now? The entire day has been like one big show and tell of my life, and I'd like to be alone with you now. If you don't mind? Besides, I don't like that everyone is seeing you naked right now."  
  
Peter stand up shifts to Alpha, picks up Stiles and carries him out the door and away to their apartment where Peter can strip him down and make sure he has no injuries and show him how glad he's okay.


End file.
